The Chronicles of my Life
by XxiIMxMICHIxX
Summary: Sirius Black's daughter can't stand her dad. So what happens when she gets stuck with him back when he was at school? finished rewrites of chap.'s starting on the real chap. 7 R
1. Chapter 1

These were the last few days before her 3rd year at Hogwarts began for Samantha Black.

She proved she wasn't a traitor, like her father, last year.

Voldemort had possessed her and forced her to do terrible things like—well, terrible things. And she'd had defeated him.

Sam shuddered.

Sam did not have a clean record. The first time she had ever run away from 'home' she had been six, and now, at age eleven, she had never stayed in one foster family for more than a month. When ever she got a good family that actually liked her something bad always happened to them. Always.

Just before school started up again she'd been sent to another family. They were poor, but Sam didn't care; she'd never been exactly rich herself. Well, technically there had been a time when she had been rich, but it didn't count. In this new family of hers her last name was Jordan, and she had two little sisters, Heather and Rachel. Rachel was still a baby, and Heather was four. And Sam really loved them like real sisters, but in her mind she thought of her only real brother to be Harry Potter. Yes, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. In reality they were cousins, but it didn't matter to Sam. She had told him countless times he was her brother, and over the years had done anything to be with him for his birthday or for Christmas even if all she brought him was a piece of chocolate he'd beam up at her and look like the happiest boy in the world.

But this year she hadn't come. Harry wondered why no one was there to make him laugh this year. Why no Sam was bursting through the door (Why knock?). And most importantly who was scaring off Dudley, who loved to harass Harry on his birthday.

This year she had to work. Minimum wage at Wal-Mart because she didn't want to shoplift Harry's present this year. Though she didn't have much of a problem with stealing, especially from large chain stores, she did have a problem with _giving _something that was stolen.

Samantha Black would never, ever forget her little brother's birthday. And this year was going to be his best birthday ever! She was going to take him away from the Dursleys and he was going to Hogwarts.

She was confident that Harry knew all about Hogwarts because she and Vernon and Petunia Dursley had a huge fight before she had left last year. They had to have told Harry.

_A lost little girl with long black hair was running through the poorest part of the city. She heard a loud 'bang' and began to sprint and came across an old wooden fence. _

_At the bottom of the fence was a tiny hole not even she could squeeze through. The fence was so old and unstable there wasn't any way to climb it with out breaking at least a bone or two, which wouldn't be good. How could she get to St. Mungo's? She had only been there once to see her mother, and her father had done something to the glass…and anyways. How could she **get** there?_

_Without pausing a moment or thinking about the pain that would follow the little girl threw herself at the wooden fence._

_CRACK_

_The wood had allowed her through only to find several men dressed in red and black…_

"_W-who are you?" she stammered. There was silence and then…_

"_Look you're obviously not an Untouchable, and so you've got a choice."_

_She nodded slowly._

"_You can get you're hands cut off," she gasped, "you can get…taken care of," that could not be good…"or you can join."_

_She thought a moment, joining is the easiest thing! Everything else sounds too scary… just then she remembered something her uncle had said to her 3 years ago, when she had been three _

"_Sometimes making the right choice isn't as easy as making a wrong one, but always do you're best to try and be good," James had said._

_Oh well, James didn't even follow his own advice! And I have no family! Plus EVERYONE hates me! I need some friends…_

"_I'll join," she stated simply_

_The two Untouchables had shocked faces for a moment and the first one began talking slowly, "OK, we could use you,"_

"_Umm…how?" asked the second._

"_Well...we could… send her in…you know like with a wire!"_

"_OK, but listen, kid. There's something that's…required…well, several things really. Firstly, you need at least one tattoo that says 'untouchables' and you gotsta wear red and black…well not really you just cant wear yellow… so on with the tattoo." _

_The two grabbed her arms and pulled her into a small house and in to a tiny room. They took out a needle and dipped it in to the black ink…_

_Then there was a piercing scream…_

Sam's piercing scream cut through the silent night, and she shoot up in a cold sweat. Almost instantly, she fell down and went back to sleep. She didn't remember the dream the next day…

Sam was finnaly living with a Wizarding Family, so no one was shocked when an official looking owl came in, perched itself on the back of a chair, and held out it's left foot with a letter dangling off it's ankle.

Mrs. Jordan, a woman with short brown hair leaned over to grab the letter, glanced at it, and handed it over to Sam.

The letter had an official-looking seal one it with a large 'H'. Sam ripped the letter open and read the books required for next year, and also the permission form for Hogsmeade, an entirely magic village not to far from Hogwarts.

Her 'mom' gave her the vault key to get in to the money Sam's dad had left her and a fist-full of floo powder. She signed the Hogsmeade form and let Sam go to Diagon Alley alone so she could watch Heather and Rachel, whom she had to take to daycare so she could go to work.

"Wow!" exclaimed Fred Weasley

"Cool!" George Weasley, Fred's identical twin said.

"Wicked!" gasped Lee Jordan (no relation).

Sam had met up with her three friends infront of the window of Quality Qudditch Supplies where they had been drooling over the Nimbus 2000. But, of course, stupid Fred had to remember his stupid tradition where the three poked Sam's forehead for as long as they could with out getting severly injured.

"Can I touch it?" they all chorus simultaneously.

"Umm…I guess so? Isn't it kinda sad you guys are just noticing my scar" she chuckled, playing along with the 'tradition'

"Well if you're stupid bangs weren't always in the way!" joked Fred.

"Shut-up, Weasley!" she yelled in mock anger, "Nobody asked you anyways" she said as she flicked her head away from him. "Anyways do you guys _have _to touch my scar at the beginning of every year?"

"Of course!" said Lee.

"It's tradition!" stated George.

"Well, do you have to act like you've never seen it before?"

The three thirteen-year-old boys looked at each other a moment…

"Yes," they all said together.

They all leaned over and touched the sideways, moon-shaped scar in the middle of her forehead, courtesy of Voldemort. Being The-Girl-Who-Lived got old pretty fast…Even thought she had become friends with Fred, George, and Lee she was still very fond of the muggle world because she didn't get the horrible questions she got here. Just after the three boys had touched her scar, open-mouthed a couple of ditzy second year girls came over to them.

"Like, is it true that you're father tried to, like, throw you off a flying motorcycle when you were, like, a baby?"

OMG

Im so sorry this chapter sux the next one is where the cool stuff happens!

Michi


	2. Detention

I am SO sorry! I forgot the disclaimer!

BAD MICHI anyways

Disclaimer-I don't own any of the characters unless uve never heard there names in the

book…then I own them

BOOM!

Hagrid burst through the door of the tiny shack where the Dursleys were staying.

"'ello 'Arry"

"Who are you?" Harry asked, confused.

"I'm Hagrid. 'nd I'm here ter take ya ter get yur things yu'll be needin' fer school"

"Why?"

"Why? Why ter get yur things fer Hogwarts, course you know all 'bout Hogwarts"

"No, I can't say I do"

"What?" Hagrid exclaimed while glaring at the Dursleys, "yur a wizard, Harry"

"I can't be a wizard. I'm just Harry, Just Harry"

**(A/N the author was too lazy to refrence her book for this scene and im making this a couple of days after Harry's real birthday instead of his actual birthday!)**

Samantha burst in to the Shack and gave the Dursleys the dirtiest look she could muster and walked over to Harry.

"Happy slightly late Birthday Harry!" she exclaimed entirely out of breath. She walked over and sat on his left side as Hagrid was currently on his right and handed him a cupcake. Sam started fishing around in her pocket and pulled out a candle just as Harry was about to take a bite. Before he could she gently took it out of his hands, stuck in the candle, lit it, and handed it back.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" she said, and then she hugged him.

Sam arrived a little earlier then usual at platform 9 ¾. She usually arrived late so she was on time this year.

She met up with her friends Angelina Johnson, a very pretty tall girl with caramel colored skin and Alicia Spinnet, a much shorter paler girl. Sam was the shortest of the three. She was just barely five feet tall, and though she wasn't as dark as Angelina she was darker then Alicia. They helped one another get their trunks in the train and saved themselves a compartment.

After a while the three got bored of the train and stepped out for a moment to find that the Weasley twins were just walking onto the platform, and that Lee had arrived and apparently had a large spider in a box he was using to scare first years. Ron, the youngest Weasley was walking through to the platform he Sam noticed Harry. She ran up and hugged him.

"Sam...I can't breathe!" he gasped.

"So sorry Harry! I see you found your way onto the platform then?" she grinned.

"Yeah, well, not by myself…this red-headed woman helped me out."

"Oh you mean…her?" Sam asked pointing a Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah, her!"

"Oh that's Mrs. Weasley. I'm friends with her sons Fred and George. I think she has a son going in to first year. Ron? Yes, it's Ron."

"Yeah, they actually weren't all 'Oh, my God! Its Harry Potter!'"

"They probably didn't notice because they would've brought you straight to me if they'd known" Sam told him.

"Great so now you're stalking me?" Harry said sarcastically while rolling his eyes

"Exactly! Now get on the train, midget!"

"Hey who are calling a midget?" Harry asked grinning. Sam shook her head and she and Harry went to get on the train.

"Hey, Sam!" chirped Angelina Johnson, "I know how you can hide your scar!"

"How?" groaned Sam. She had said something once, _once_ about how she hated people looking at, talking about, or touching her scar, and now her best friend Angelina was determined to find a way to hide it.

"Cover-up!"

"Just so you know Angie. I really do appreciate the fact that you care so much, but honestly, we've been here for about…hmmm… what was it again? Oh, yeah! TWO YEARS! Even if they can't _see_ my scar they know it's there. Besides eventually they'll get bored of asking me how evil my dad was and poking my face."

"Still…Hey! Maybe I could find a charm that could cover it! Like a glamour charm!"

"And maybe if you're wand goes anywhere near my face I'll hurt you." Sam replied with a false happy-girly voice.

"Hmm….or maybe-" Angelina was cut off, yet again, by Sam

"You could shut-up because it's freaking 12 A.M.?" she asked hopefully

"No! I really feel as if you're not taking advantage of this school! WE'RE PARENT FREE!"

"Okay, I've been 'parent-free' for as long as I can remember, and if you swear to shut- up…I'll go out wandering, after hours with you Friday night. Ok?"

Angelina considered a moment, "Fine"

"Yes."

"Hey do you wanna play a game of have you ever?"

"ANGELINA JOHNSON SHUT-UP BEFORE I GET OUT OF BED AND MAKE YOU!"

Finally Alicia groaned, got up from across the room, walked over to Angelina's bed and shoved her off.

"Hey! I was laying there!"

"Key word-was," mumbled Alicia, "I've decided that for tonight I'm sleeping here."

"Isn't that _partially_ my choice?"

"No, and besides it's for your own good you and Sam are, like, about to kill each other."

"We were not. And gimme back my bad and SAMANTHA BLACK WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT!"

Just then Professor McGonagall burst in to there dorm room.

"That's quite enough, ten points from Gryffindor, go to sleep! NOW!"

"But—"

"_Fifteen _points,"

"Nice job, Johnson," Samantha chuckled, "Golf-clap!"

The next morning Sam, Angelina, and Alicia got up extremely late. They frantically got dressed and sprinted in to the Great Hall. They each got a piece of toast with out anything on it and ran back out the doors to their classes and just made it to Potions.

"10 points from Gryffindor, _each_," said Professor Snape coolly.

"But – why? We're on time," Snapped Same.

"Because, I don't ever want you bursting in to my classroom like that ever again. Oh, yes and another 5 points for questioning me."

"Well it is typical for a Professor to give a reason for taking away house points," Sam said, hatred spilling out of her words. She didn't know why, but Professor Snape really didn't like her. And it wasn't even because she didn't do her homework. He had hated her the second she sat down…maybe it was the tattoos…most teachers weren't very pleased with that…or maybe it was the fact that her Uncle, James Potter and her dad, Sirius Black, had given Snape hell from the second he walked in to Hogwarts to the second he left.

"Well, it is typical for a Professor to give detention to students who can't hold their tongues though, I'm sure, because of your endlessly thick skull the message will not sink in with one detention, and so, you will have detention with me every night for the rest of the month."

Sam made a face as Snape turned his back and sat down next to George Weasly who gave her a high-five under the table for standing up to Snape.

"I can't believe it!" roared George. Making a few 5th years look at him pointedly before going back to their conversations.

"What?" asked Lee who was entirely lost.

"Snape gave her detention the night of the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match!" said Fred, equally as outraged as George.

"Oh."

"Oh no…here comes Oliver…He's not even captain yet! He's so fucking Qidditch obsessed and I don't think I can take him going on about it now.," moaned Sam, "'_blah blah blah you must think about the team Sam! You're our best chaser! HOW ARE WE GOING TO REPLACE YOU?'_" She mimicked in a high-pitched voice.

"Exactly! How dare he take away Quidditch! HOW DARE YOU SNAPE!" bellowed Fred, who obviously was not paying attention at all.

Sam elbowed Fred, "As much as I hate Snape don't be so loud about it! It's dinner no an 'I Hate Snape Convention', that's next week," she grinned, "and I can always be at the next one granted I'm not being stupid in Minnie's class."

Of course McGonagall took this chance to walk past where George, Fred, Lee, Sam, Alicia, and Angelina were sitting.

"Miss Black, did you just refer to me as 'Minnie' after I specifically told you not to today in class?"

"Umm…maybe…" Sam said slowly, "Okay. Fine. Yes I did. But if I can't call you Minnie or Mins or Mc's can I call you Gonnie?"

McGonagall gave her a stern look and walked away. Sam, feeling it was the thing to do stood up, started waving like a five year old with a look of delight upon her face, and screamed, "BYE MINNIE!"

"SAMANTHA BLACK!—" began Oliver, but he got a desecret punch in the stomach from Sam for calling her by her full name.

Needless to say Sam's first detention came much too soon. She went to the dungeons right at six.

"Black, you are to go in to my closet and rewrite, in legible handwriting, the labels on all my potions ingredients, and don't even think about taking any. I did an inventory check just before you came and will do one before you leave. If ANYTHING goes missing I will _personally _see to your expulsion from this school."

"Ok."

Snape glared, "Start, now"

"Ugh this is so boring. Oh well. It wasn't that bad."

"One more bottle will be enough Black."

"Yes! Just one more…" she stretched up her arm as high as she could to reach the shelf with the next bottle. She grabbed it and brought it down. Inside this last bottle was some substance that changed colors. _Great there's not a label! I'll just get another…on second thought if I reach up there again the whole self's probably going to come down on me!_

"Umm…Professor?"

"What?" Snape snapped.

"There's no label," she said hotly in reply.

"That one doesn't need a label. Get a different one, label it, and go."

"Fine."

She went back and walked carefully past the magical fire sitting in a bowl on the ground illuminating the storage room and went to put up the bottle of… whatever it was when—

CRASH

The shelf had shook. Several ingredients fell, but Sam was able to stop the shelf itself from falling. Some of the ingredients had fallen in to the fire along with the color-changing bottle. Sam stood for a moment to catch her breath. Then she realized the fire had gone out and a strange potion was in the bowl. She leaned down to take a look.

"_Lumos" _She wasn't stupid enough to touch what ever it was. It was a deep blue and it continued to bubble though there was no heat.

"What now, Black?"

And that was the last thing she heard before she was sucked in to the blow and began to fall through the fabric of time.

HAHA can you say cliff-hanger?

Heh

New chapter….Wednesday? maybe if im lucky Monday

Later

Michi


	3. How Pointless

_I thought it would be kind of cool to write poems for the beginning of every chapter. One that sort of relates to the chapter, you know? This one really doesn't and I'll always write the poem in italics so you can skip it if you want with out searching for the beginning of the actual chapter. Yes, this is my own poem I wrote myself. It's the first one i've ever really written, so, here goes nothing…_

_Why is life so hard?_

_Won't someone help?_

_It never made sense_

_Bad things upon the Good_

_Good upon the Bad_

_But I'm neither _

_Where am I go fit?_

_One single slip to fix my fate_

_A single move for my Judgement Day_

There was a horrible falling sensation in the pit of her stomach as she plunged through the darkness. All of a sudden she fell. Her insides freeze and the plummeting feeling ceased. She fell on her back right back to the exact place she had been knelling at before the bowl hade sucked her in.

"Well," she said to herself, "that was…pointless." She got to her feet and noticed that there was no bowl there anymore. In fact nothing was there that had been there before she'd left. The only thing that seemed different was the blood dripping from her arm. _Strange. I don't remember getting that. It must've been from the shelf and all that glass. _

Sam then noticed something very strange about the before seemly ordinary cut, bordering on a gash, and the dripping blood. In the right light on the flesh of her arm poured a disturbingly vivid red liquid. Upon the floor small drops of what appeared to be almost normal blood, but upon closer inspection was more and inky substance; a grotesque mimic of human blood. Slightly fazed she exited the room, not noticing, or possibly refusing to aknowledge the frightening substance dripping on the cold, hard floor. _I should definitely see Dumbledore about this one… _She thought while wiping away the blood with a sleeve that turned a hideous shade of black before returning to its red hue.

"Password?" queried one of the gargoyles blocking Sam's path to Dumbledore.

"Umm…I know this….Oh yeah! Dumbledore is in love with those horrid candies. What were they again? Hmm…Coated…Fly…Creams? Uh…how about Coach Roach Clusters? Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans?"

The gargoyles slide aside. Sam ascended the stairs to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir! Canyouhelpme?Ireallydunnowhattodoifellthroughthisbowlandthennothinghappened,buththenSOMETHINGhappenedandnowidunnowhattodo!" she took a deep breath after bursting everything out without inhaling.

Dumbledore smiled.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I've had the pleasure. I am Albus Dumbledore, and you are?"

Sam gasped, "Y-you don't r-r-remember me?" _nice job Sam. Just keep on stuttering. _She sighed _Well, I really didn't expect him to not know me I guess…I mean not to be… prat...-ish, but I AM The-Girl-Who-Lived. _"I-i-it's m-m-me! Sa-Sam? Err…umm…S-Samantha? Umm…Black" _wow, is it possible to be this…freaked-out? _

"I'm sorry. I am familiar with a Sirius Black," he said with and annoyingly calm smile, "He's one of our incredibly bright, though quite troublesome, 5th years."

At this Sam gasped, "How!" she demanded, "How can he be here! He's away in Azkaban I went to see him myself when I was younger!" she screamed, fear ebbing into her. _I traveled back in time! Oh my God! I'm stuck here! With my father? And my uncle James? And…my mother?_

An unbelievably high-pitched scream escaped Sam's mouth, "AH, AHHHH….AHHHHHHHHHH!"

There was the old twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes

"I take it he's family?"

_You're damnstraight he's family!_ "Umm… sort of? Well…Mr. Dumbledore…sir. I know you won't believe me when I say this, but I am from the future, and he's kind of my…dad…"

"I see…"

"What?"

"I understand. You're not from this time."

"No, no I mean I expected something like 'you're crazy! Chuck her in the madhouse!' or something to that effect."

"No, I believe you. Magic does work in magical ways after all. Now how did you come here?"

"Well, sir. It's a long story…"

She told him all about her first few days of third year at Hogwarts and how she came to be in this time.

"Well," he said when she was finished, "It's obvious that you share some relation to Miss. Elizabeth Potter? And, as you made quite clear, Mr. Sirius Black?"

"Yeah…"

"Hmm…so what is your full name?"

"Are you sure you want the _whole _thing?"

"Yes." _No, you don't, _She thought bitterly, but began to start off her name.

"It's Samantha Elizabeth Juliet Black-Potter-Smith-Song-Grants-Adams-Johnson-McConner-Farr-Tompson-Hayden-Jordan, but most people call me Sam (for my first name), Jewels (for Juliet), Black, Lizzy (for Elizabeth), or just Jordan. So…I think that's my full name…"

"Quite a mouthful," he chuckled, "Well, you can't use the last name Black because you do look quite like your father, something will have to be done about the resemblance of course, but I believe you will not have to lie at all about your name. You name will simply be Miss. Samantha Juliet Jordan. By the way, you have so many last names because?"

"Well, I've been adopted a bunch of times and every time the people only _add_ their last name to my already huge title, and now I'm stuck with the longest name, like, ever! But the Sam Jewel Ads. works for me. So…about my books?"

"Here you are," he flicked his wrist and several large books appeared.

"Umm…how should I repay you?"

"I'm sure you can come up with something for me in the future…"

"Sure thing. Thanks a lot Professor!" she said over her shoulder. Her knees slightly bent because of the weight of the books.

"By the way, Miss. Jordan, what is on you forehead?"

"It's a scar…from a curse."

"Must've been a dark one…" He said with the all-knowing twinkle in his eyes yet again.

"Yeah…It was."


	4. Dont Eat me!

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Sam, Sam's mom, and any other OC's you may spot._

_This chapter is too short for me to write a poem on so I won't make you suffer_

Sam was walking through the hallways with her new huge books, and new look. Samantha Black was officially a blondie! Complete with blue-purple eyes. She was lost in the huge corridors (because Hogwarts can even confuse those who have attended it for 2 years) and, honestly, she blamed Dumbledore. His directions had been very helpful. _How vague can you get? 'Go right, left, left, left, right, left, right find some stairs and go up them to a painting and say…something. Okay, okay those weren't exactly 'vague' directions but still! Now the only thing I know is I have to find a painting. That helps there are only what? Thousands in this school so I'm sure I'll find it…_ she thought sarcastically. _Wow…Dumbledore gave me blonde hair…I think it's altering my brain…_

Sam was annoyed with the hair Dumbledore had given her. It was the same length (about to her waist) and style as before only now it looked like she had bleached her black hair. Hiddeous.

She had been walking for about forty-five minutes when she heard something that chilled her blood. A howl. She dropped everything and ran to the window nearest her.

_Full-moon…werewolf…WEREWOLF? _

"Oh, my GOD. I'm going to die! I'm going to die. I am so dead!" she was looking in all directions frantically now. She heard footsteps and saw shadows just around the corner.

"DON'T EAT ME PLEASE!"

"Umm…what?" asked a guy of about fifteen with messy black hair and hazel eyes. He had a totally confused look on his face.

"YES! My dream has come true! I am the ruler of the firsties! Yes! Bow down to me!" yelled a boy with slightly longer black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Wow…Padfoot…shut-up."

"b-b-but-but-but…my dream!"

Sam was still on her knees with her arms over her head and face.

"MMM MUUUTFF UU FFFUUURRZZZTTTYYY"

"Sorry?" the one with the longer hair asked.

She pulled her arms apart a little and opened one eye, "I'M NOT A FIRSTIE!" Sam screamed at him. She then looked at the people in front of her.

They were none other than James Potter and Sirius Black themselves.

**LOL cliffs rock!**

**Anyways I have really said anything but I checked my stats and a good amount of people have read my fanfic (thnx for reading) but I don't have ANY reviews soooo**

**Im not putting up another post until I get 2 reveiws (I don't even care if they say the story sux) I just want to know what you guys think!**

**Michi**


	5. the slimeball

_Just to clear up some stuff…_

_This fic is NOT AU girl harry its_

_AU Sirius has a daughter and some other stuff that some flash backs or some time travel later in the fic will reveal._

_DISCLAIMER—Its all JKR's except for Sam, Sam's mom, other OC's…_

_RNet—thnx so much for reviewing! Im glad you like the story! As long as one person likes it—IT SHALL CONTINUE!_

_Frankie and Avery.don't ask—thnx to you too! This means 2 ppl like the story and you're review means a lot to me_

_O YEAH EGO BOOST_

_lol_

_but still plz review! _

_This is strange for you?_

_What of me?_

_You will see before we're through_

_All the insecurity_

_And never think the deed is done_

_Never stop and you will see_

_You're journey only just begun…_

"Umm…are you okay?" asked the shorter one with messy black hair and hazel eyes, "because you're having, like, a spaz attack or something…"

"WHO?" asked Sam looking around wildly. Seeing no one. "What? Oh! Me?" she asked indicated to herself, "Oh yah I'm cool…umm…you know…exams … and stuff," she finished lamely. _Yeah suuuuure exams in SEPTEMBER…you are such an idiot…_

"It's September," said the shorter one.

"Yeah. You know don't wanna fail or something…" she said, avoiding eye contact.

The taller one…_(Padfoot? I didn't know my dad was called 'Padfoot'. That's messed up)_ then had a coughing fit that sounded vaguely like 'nerd'.

Sam glared pointedly at him and with one last worried glance towards the window picked up her things.

"Yeah whatever. Let's go Padfoot."

_Are they arrogant or are they arrogant?_

"THEY ARE EVIL!" Sam screamed once again, "I MUST be close to the SLYTHERN side by now!"

Sam was still wandering the castle. It had been about half an hour since her run-in with the two most conceited jerks ever i.e. Sirius and James, who hadn't even offered to show her how to get back to the common room. She knew they knew she was a Gryffindor. She also knew that they knew that she knew that they _knew _she was lost.

"I'll find it myself," she stated stubbornly to herself.

A howl came from right behind her. She let out a high-pitched scream and ran as fast as she could, this time being sure to carry all of her things with her. Sam turned the corner and left the hall deserted with one exception: Peeves.

Sam had been running blindly for all of twenty seconds when she slammed in to some one. Some one who she wished she would never see again after what had just happened. Snape.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU DAMNED MUDBLOOD!" he screeched.

"I am _so sorry_!" she said. Her ink bottles had flown out of her hands on to Snape greasy face and splattered all over his clothes. "I honestly did not mean to so that."

"LIAR! You disgusting little – LIKE YOU DIDN'T—you—just—" Snape seemed at a loss for words._ I think that's bad…OH NO! he's turning red…purple…BLUE? Uh-oh_

"Look I'm really sorry, and if I knew any cleaning spells I swear I would clean you up."

"YOU ARE NOT SORRY." He shouted. His hands were clenched in fury and he added in a deathly whisper, "but you will be."

"AHHHHHH! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" _And I swear if I haven't lost, like, ten pounds I'll be amazed. I mean running like a mad-woman a billion times in one night…_

Just then she saw some one whom she dispised on the other end of the hall… _Maybe he's not so bad. My mum did say he wasn't evil in school… just a little…inflated._

"PADFOOT! or whatever! Can you help me?"

"Huh?" asked a tall boy with black hair and blue-grey eyes.

She came to a stop just infront of him and James

(A/N—this thing -- a breath ( cuz shes panting) just for now though)

"Slythern—chasing me—ink—so pissed—Oh my, God—" she couldn't breathe. She took out what appeared to James and Sirius to be a very fat straw but in reality was keeping Sam alive; it was an inhaler. "Okay, so there was this nasty, greasy Slythern, and I dropped my ink on him and he was all 'OMG you got ink on me bitch' and I was like 'SORRY' and he was 'grr' and I was 'aahhhh' then I was, like, running and I was like 'gah' and then I saw you and I was like 'THANK YOU JESUS!'" she said really fast, slurring some of her words. (A/N sorry didn't feel like putting in punctuation)

"Umm okay," said James about five times slower, "you do that."

"No, but, for real. This guy is going to kill me. I think his name is Snape," she said knowing that by telling them it was Snape they'd probably hex him for her.

"WHAT? That greasy-haired, slimeball!" fumed Sirius.

"Yeah! What a git! Picking on a first-year" _even though you ditched me in the middle of the castle knowing that I know that…_

"Why didnt you hex him?" Sirius shot at her. And Sam deciding to not snap at him and give her dad a chance, after all he had never _directly _hurt her (directly being the key word).

"Well, it could be because I…wait…Why didn't I hex that prat?" she asked herself more than Sirius.

Sirius rolled his eyes at her stupidity

soft foot-falls could be heard…

"Umm, even though I'd love to stick around and watch you kick Snape's ass…do you happen to know where the—"

James cut her off, "The Common Room is from here?"

"Yeah, that," Sighed Sam.

"Sure, go up those stairs, get to the portrait of the Fat Lady, and say 'Boggart'"

"WHAT? It was right there?"

"Yeah," smirked James, " and watch the 14th step.

"Okaaay. Only slightly confused." Sam said because supposedly didn't know why she should avoid the step, though she knew perfectly well that it was a false step

"It's a trick step and you'll get stuck."

"Oh. Thank you!" she turned and walked away.

"Oh I…didn't catch you names..only..what was it? Padfoot?"

"Yeah I'm James."

"And I'm Sirius. Seriously!"

She giggled at the stupid pun and remembered her dad used to say things like that when she was younger…_Atleast I asked for their names so I didn't seem like a stalker or something…_

She walked away, got to the Fat Lady, went in to her dorm and went to sleep

OooooOOOOoooo Sam's in the past!

W00t!

Lily's in soon and so is Sams mom ( james twin sis) and! A surprise OC

Dun dun duuuuun!

Who is it?

You have to read (and REVIEWhinthint) to find out!

Until next time

Michi


	6. I AM SO SORRY AN

OMG

I am soooooooo

SORRY!

I haven't updated in FOREVER!

I've been so busy! The LB GTC program is really…demanding!

I have to rewrite a couple more chapters and I have to think about the story a bit. I can rewrite the last few chapters in one or two weeks but I might discontinue the story…there are just too many different ways it could go! But I promise to look at the story and work on a plot and hopefully continue the story, and, again, I'm so sorry for just 'ditching' you guys!

YOU GUYS ALL OWN!


End file.
